Untied Shoelaces
by ScienceImagineGreater
Summary: *Series of undetermined ammount of drabbles. In which Tony has a five year old son he never heard about and has just been dumped on him after his mother passed away. Tony fumbles under his new fatherhood. Pepper gets angry. Bruce ponders. Steve freaks. The master assassins grow wary and Fury is furious. A secret lurks hidden, why is Tony's kid so creepy? What's with the bear?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

Just a heads up, these are going to be out of order therefore I numbered so you won't get lost ;) So without further adieu...

* * *

**Untied Shoelaces**

* * *

12.

"What did I miss?"

For once Tony wasn't immediately reprimanded by Steve for being late, nor was he called on for missing three other meetings. Maybe it had to do with the small child in his arms.

"Why the hell did you bring a _child_ in here?" Fury said not missing a beat.

"Well I tried to leave him behind, but this happened…" Tony made a move to let go of the child only for said child get a hold on his clothes in a vice grip and let out a whine. The whine got louder when he attempted to pry the fingers off.

"I'll stop, you Koloa," he muttered. The child nuzzled his neck and arms became loose once more.

"Why do you even have a kid with you?" Clint asked curiously.

"The Koloa likes me –" Tony said at same time as Fury revealed his secret.

"He's Stark's illegitimate son," Fury stated bluntly.

* * *

**Review please. Like it? Hate it? Do tell me what you think?**

* * *

**UPDATE: 27 January 2013**

**Hello, hello!**

Okay I was so excited about this fic that I completely forgot to put this part up which is important. It will get a little confusing if I don't put this up :P... I'm also dating this to show how late I was in realizing that I completely forgot this part.

This fic is seperated into three parts. Part One is numbered and aren't exactly in numerical order, there will be an estimated amount of twenty chapters for the first part. Same goes for Part 2 & 3. I got a feeling a forgot something else to add...but I can't remember...seriously I racking my brain here. Oh right! I will be updating two chapters at a time, so yeah. This is due to the fact that I tend to forget to update :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Untied Shoelaces**

* * *

6.

The teddy bear was creepy; he swore that things eyes were glaring at him. Accusingly, almost as if to say you're not doing a good enough job. It was now officially a week that he's been living with his kid and in four months he will be going to kindergarten. It was within that time limit Tony hopes that kid will open up to him and stop giving him the silent treatment. Pepper told him that Ben was getting adjusted to his new living situation, and that this was his way of responding to his mother's death.

The kid quietly ate his Cheerios, no sugar. He apparently hated sweet things, that was first and only word he has spoken was 'no' and it wasn't even directed to him but at Pepper he had offered him some cookies.

At this point Tony was kind of getting concerned and _maybe_ a little desperate, "So what's the bear's name?"

The only response he got was Ben standing up to grab his bowl and bear in tow to move to a corner in the kitchen to eat alone. Tony just sat there stunned…well that was cold.

Then in an almost inaudible tone, Tony heard a softly whispered. "Roy."

* * *

**Review, please.**

**A/N: **I don't have a update schedule but I have 14 previously made chapters so I'm ahead of schedule so I won't take forever to update ^.^'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Avengers.

Umm...I forgot? Oh and real quick, I added a little info concering the this fic...it's in the bottom part on the first chapter.

* * *

**Untied Shoelaces**

* * *

4.

Ben's eyes remained glued to the floor refusing to meet the stranger's eyes; of course the man wasn't a stranger. Ms. Cornish said that this stranger was his daddy; he wasn't stupid.

Of course the stranger was his daddy. Momma told him all about him before…Momma always says that if daddy knew he existed, he would love him. Because daddy was nice once he got to know Ben, who wouldn't? Momma told him that daddy wasn't with them because he didn't know how to be a daddy. Which is strange is because a daddy is a daddy. How can a daddy not know how to be a daddy?

She told him that one day, he'll be with him and love him like a real daddy. Ben likes to think that Daddy will be like Momma. With warm smiles and quiet tones that made the nightmares go away.

But…

This stranger doesn't talk like the other daddies at his school. He's distant, and speaks to quickly and his voice isn't warm like Momma's.

He's…a stranger.

* * *

**Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Avengers.

* * *

**Untied Shoelaces**

* * *

15.

A scream of horror echoed down the halls, startling all the avengers into action, but no alarms were heard. Tony practically bulldozed everyone out the way looking very much like a worried father.

What they found was Ben sitting in a corner balling his eyes out and refusing any of the agents offering help.

They watched Tony make his way to his son cautiously, when he touched Ben's small shoulder he jumped. But upon seeing Tony he threw himself at him crying on his stomach with small hands clenching his shirt. Ben held on tighter when Tony began to rub his shoulders in comfort. Under his hands Tony could feel the slight tremors.

What happened?

* * *

**Review.**


End file.
